The Sociopath and the Psychic
by webbaustin
Summary: Koori is an anti-social mist nin with a secret. When she is excused from her exile to marry the kazekage Gaara, her friendship with kankuro leads to unexpected perceptions and a secret relationship. But in a life were duty beats love, how can she be who she is without being forced back into exile?
1. The Prophesy

The sociopath and the psychic 

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape or form. All characters belong to their original creators, save my OC, Koori.**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PROPHESY  
**  
My name is Koori, and when I was three years old, I was tried as a witch and sentenced to a life of solitude on my mountain. It is snow covered, which I found cruel at the time, considering I'm a water nin.

Over the course of the thirteen years that I had spent on my mountain, I had become habituated with its icy nature.

I find it rather odd how I could be found guilty of witchcraft at the age of three, but I don't think I'll ever understand the inner-workings of my villages mind.

Since I was only a toddler at the time, my mother was forced to stay with me in my frigid hell. She was an anbu-level special jonin, and so she trained my not only to be self-sufficient, but to be stealthy, precise, and everything else a competent kunoichi is.

What a pity I'll never be able to use the skills that she taught me.

I often wonder how the villagers knew I was a witch before I knew myself. It became rather clear what I was on the eve of my thirteenth year, when I had my first vision.

It was terrifying when it first happened, and I was all alone when it did.

My mother had died seven years before of hypothermia when I was six. I knew that I was a seer the moment I felt it.

Because I've spent so many years alone, and I've spent so many of my days training, I am now a deadly, socially inept, angry, sixteen year old kunoichi.

Because of my mothers' status as a chunin test commissioner, and the countless hours that I had trained with her, before she passed, I was made a chunin, and on her deathbed, a jonin.

I don't know how I would appear to other people. There are no mirrors here, so I have never seen my reflection save for my distorted shimmer in the lake water. I wear my mist hitai on my frayed red cloth belt that I always have on.I wear wide framed glasses and I have unblemished pale, nearly transparent skin. My mother told me that I have blue eyes, a bright shade, rare even in the mist. I have short red hair that usually sticks out in all directions with bangs that drape across the right side of my face. I have long, muscled legs and arms from all the swimming I do. Swimming is my talent. I like spending the long, cold nights in the frigid water, doing laps and laps of just legs or arms. I suppose that I have rather large breasts, but I usually bind them and wear loose boys clothes that hide my hourglass figure.

I always wear long sleeves, not because of the cold, but because of the scars that cross my arms. In my earlier years, and sometimes even now, I would cut just to feel something. I didn't care if it was pain, because at least it was something.

My favorite weapon is my bow, a plain looking thing, but it was my mothers. Aside from that, I have amazing aim with kunai and shuriken.

Considering that my weapon of choice is a bow, I assume that a lot of people might think that I am a long range fighter, but I prefer hand-to-hand combat.

In the distance I hear a wolf howl. Any normal person would think that it was just another wolf, howling to its pack, but I knew otherwise. I could tell that it was the howl of _my _wolf, Kira, who I had raised since she was a pup.

She was howling to me, telling me that something was wrong, but I couldn't comprehend because at that moment the room started spinning. I barely had time to register that I was about to have a vision before I dropped to the ground, my vision going black.

_Good god, _I thought. _Not again._

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. The Elders

The sociopath and the psychic 

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape or form. All characters belong to their original creators, save my OC, Koori.**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ELDERS**

As darkness consumed me, I felt myself drop into an oblivion that only I had experienced.

Unlike my other visions, this one appeared in flashes. Fast, bloody, flashes. I saw death, its inescapable hands reaching out to claim the souls of those both innocent and malicious as I stood idly by.

As my vision began to blur, I let go.

I let go of my awareness, of my consciousness. I felt myself being consumed in darkness once more, and as if it never happened, I was back on the cold wooden floors of my hut in Witch Mountain.

Witch Mountain is what my home is called. Every so often a person would be tried and found guilty for being a witch and was sentenced to an eternity of life on Witch Mountain. It's made so that hardly anyone can survive on it for more than twenty years unless you're lucky, so no two witches are on the mountain at the same time.

My train of thought broken by a pounding at my door, which greatly confused me because no one else is on this mountain.

These thoughts were spinning in my head as I stood up and walked towards the door.

I pulled the door open and saw five people, four men and one woman. Three of the men were obviously anbu, but the other was a plump, stern old man. The woman looked about the same, except with slightly more feminine features.

"What?" I demanded.

Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady! I am Lady Nomo, and this is my brother, Lord Nomo," The old woman said, gesturing to the old man.

"And you here why?"

"I believe that this would be better with some coffee. May we come in?

"No, you may not, but I have a feeling that that's not going to stop you from doing so any way. And I only drink tea," I told her.

"Then go make some," she snapped.

I spun on my heel and marched into my main room, which wasn't all that large considering that in my hut I only have a kitchen, a small sitting room, and an even smaller bedroom, with only room for a bed and a desk with a small bin on it for clothes.

"Now will you tell me why you and your entourage of _men,"_ I spat the word, "are here?"

"When you were an infant, you where tried and found guilty of witchcraft, correct?"

I nodded.

"It is stated that you may only leave this island if you are either found innocent, or you are needed in a political arrangement," Lady Nomo said.

"What is your point?" I snapped.

"My point," Lady Nomo started, "Is that we are at a crossroads with our allies in the sand. There have been rumors amok that one of us will attack each other. To put them to rest, we have decided that the kazekage of the sand and a mist kunoichi will marry."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, you are female. You're apparently powerful. You won't be a liability."

"I'm a witch. Don't you want to keep me locked away, lest I lure children to their death with ginger bread cookies?" I said sarcastically.

"That is not funny. Where is your mother? We were told that she came up with you," Lord Nomo said.

"Dead," I replied.

"Oh, dear girl. I'm so sorry," he said, reaching out to touch me face.

"Don't ever touch me," I spat. "When do I leave?" I asked.

"Now," I was told.

"I'll go and get my things," I said.

In my room, I took out my once black messenger bag that had faded to a dark gray. It had a bright orange dragon embroidered beneath my collection of pins. I stuffed the few articles clothing that I had in my bag, followed by a worn wooden brush and some tampons. Lastly, I put in my books. I loved to read. Especially poetry, like William Blake.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and into the rest of my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Wolf

**Disclaimer: Do I own NARUTO? Has Kiba proclaimed his undying love for Hinata? I think not.**

**CHAPTER THREE: THE WOLF**

The walk down my mountain seemed to take forever. We spent most of it in an awkward silence, the only noise being the soft crunch of snow beneath our feet.

My head swam with thoughts of rage. I had always been an exceptionally moody person, but then it had been purely my personality.

Now it was a true emotion. I was angry at everything, especially the elders because they thought that they could use me as a pawn in their petty games.

But I was most angry at the fact that I would have to get married. Ever since I was young, my mother had drilled it into my head that men were the cause of all our problems.

There was at least one good thing that would come from this. If I was to be married off, I would have to be a kunoichi, which means that I would finally be considered a mist nin.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lady Nomo saying, "You will be sent to the sand right away. One of our anbu will accompany you, and then when you are in the sand, you will be given two months to become habituated with Gaara, the kazekage."

When she caught me gagging, she glared at me and snapped, "What is your problem?"

"Just how old is this kazekage?" I asked.

"He is sixteen, same as you. Has just as many social skills, too," Lord Nomo said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued the long hike down. I allowed my thoughts to wonder to the vision I had, and what it meant. I usually only had visions when I could do something to help, like when I had the vision to save Kira.

As my thoughts rested on her, I saw a gray streak run in front of me, quick as a bullet. I saw the other draw kunai and get into fighting stances, but I dropped to my knees.

My wolf approached me, letting out a whine of question.

I nuzzled her as I said, "Sorry girl, but I've got to go. I'll see you again, maybe."

Apparently that wasn't enough, as she followed me down the rest of the mountain, much to the distain of the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what now?" I asked once we reached the bottom.

"Well, you can chose one of the anbu behind you, and then begin making your way to the sand," Lady Nomo said.

"And what's to stop me from running away?"

"This," Lord Nomo said, handing me a letter. I opened it with a huff of anger, and then a sigh of shock when I recognized the neat cursive.

_ Dear daughter,  
If you are reading this, that must mean that I am not here to tell you myself. I know that you face an incredible difficulty now, and so I must tell you._

_ When I was growing up, I was taught to put my village before my heart, and that worked for me, but I know that you are a different person than was. Than I am. I ask you to do this great deed to my village, but you must remember to trust your heart, not only your mind._

_ So promise me. Promise me that you will be strong, and use this to your advantage. This is only one of tasks that will burden you in the near future, but I trust you to use what I have taught you to the best of your abilities._

_ With all of my love,_

_ Mother._

I tried not to let it show as tears filled my eyes.

"I will do the mist this one favor. Not for you, for my mother. I don't care what idiotic male follows me," I snapped as I marched towards the village gates.


	4. The Kazekage

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, or this wouldn't be a fanfiction. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE KAZEKAGE**

For three days, I ran. I jumped from tree to tree, not pausing to pay any attention to my surroundings.

The anbu that had come with me was tall and had short, black hair. We traveled in silence, not once broken. I wanted the silence, to be alone with my thoughts, because as soon as I was married, my thoughts would no longer be my own.

I loved the exhilaration that I got from running. If I had had a normal ninja career, I know that I would have been a tracker nin.

For a moment, I lost my concentration and slipped from the branch that I had been stepping onto. I felt myself fall, and because I was so high up, I knew that I had a slim chance of surviving. So I did the only thing that seemed logical and I Felt chakra come to my hand as I tried to find something to grab onto.

Meters before I hit the ground, I felt my fall stop. I was suspended in the air by something cold, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a web of ice that had been spun between loose branches.

I turned and saw the anbu officer staring at in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" He demanded.

"I have no fucking clue," I admitted breathlessly.

We ran the rest of the way in record time, not even sparing a second glance at each other as he left me at the front gates of Sunagakure.

Attempting to postpone my inevitable entry into Sunagakure, I walked along the border, avoiding all of the guards that I could sense.

When I finally had the nerve to face the rest of my life, I marched up to the gates and leaned against the pillar. I saw a man with bandages covering his face approach me.

"What are you doing here boy?" He demanded.  
"First of all, I am a girl!" I said. "Secondly, I did not get dragged here through the desert to be t=yelled at! Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he murmured weakly.

"Now, unfortunately I have an audience with your imbecilic boy-kazekage. I am Koori of the mist, and I hate the heat so you had better get me there quickly," I snapped.

He turned on his heel and led me to a globe shaped building made of sand clay. It had several sets of steps leading up to the main door which I immediately walked up to.

The boy who I had thought was a man ran behind me.

"Ma'am! You really should—"

"Do not call me ma'am! Now, are you going to show me your kazekages office, or will I wonder around your village cluelessly reaping havoc?"

"Follow me, ma'a— miss," he said.

Satisfied, I followed him into the building where I saw a perky girl with blond hair separated into for parts.

"Mido," she called. "Who is she?"

I could hear the venom in her voice. I returned her glare and scowled.

"W-well, um, she s-said that—"

"I'm Koori, of the mist. As a sadistic punishment for being different, I was sentenced here. Now, I'm supposed to be seeing your village elders and kazekage, and Mido here was kind enough to show me the way, now if you don't mind, I hate being late," I said.

"I'll take you up," the girl said. "I'm Temari, by the way."

"Cool," I replied.

"I can't believe that my baby brother is getting married! Are you excited about the wedding?

"You're the kazekages sister?" I asked.

"Uh huh. He's the baby of the family. I'm the eldest. Kankuro Is the middle child. Gaara, he's the kazekage, he would have made my father proud. How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I have no family," I told her.

"Well, we're here. A thing about Gaara is that he's a tad bit intimidating. Don't let him scare you off," Temari told me.

"It doesn't matter whether or not he scares me or not, though I doubt he will. I am not here because I want to be, I am here because I am an outcast that no one would miss and so they sent me here as a sadistic punishment. Now, let's go in," I told her.

"Well, you don't have to sound so excited about it," Temari grumbled.

She opened the door and I followed her into a room where several people sat around a long oval-shaped table. At the head of the table, wearing kazekage robes, sat a man with blood red hair, extremely pale skin like mine, with black bags around his eyes. His eyes… His eyes were a beautiful aqua color with no pupils, which I suppose would frighten others, but it only fascinated me.

"What do you want Temari?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meeting, but the mist kunoichi is here. You know, the one for the agreement?"

"What agreement?" the kazekage asked.

"You still haven't told him?" Temari yelled.

Across the room, an older looking man cleared his throat.

"Gaara, girl, please follow me."

He got up and exited the room. The kazekage, Gaara, followed him. With no other choice, so did I.

We were led to a small room with two sofas and a desk. The man sat down on one and gestured to the other.

"Please sit," he said.

Neither I nor Gaara sat.

"Well, I suppose that I should explain the situation at hand. Gaara, do you remember the rumors that the sand and the mist would attack each other?"

"Of course I do," Gaara growled.

"Well, many years ago, we decided that a powerful kunoichi from the mist would come and marry our kazekage, which in this case is you," the man said.

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm supposed to be marrying this cross dressing weakling?" Gaara yelled.

"Wait—"

"I do not cross dress! And do you think that I want this any more than you? The only reason I didn't kill the imbecilic elder that intruded on _my _land was because doing this means that I get out of exile!" I shouted.

"Oh, lovely. An _exiled _cross dressing weakling," he spat.

"Why, you ass—" I started.

"There is no use in fighting," a deep voice said. "It will not change the fact that in two months time, you_ will _marry."

I turned and saw an extremely old man with a very pissed off expression on his face.

"Gaara, go and finish your meeting and return to your kazekage duties. I must speak with miss Koori, here," he said.

Gaara said nothing as he stalked out of the room. The old man walked up to me.

"Please excuse his manners," The man said. "I am Lord Amos. I understand that you are the kunoichi they sent for the marriage?"

"Unfortunately," I responded.

"Well, you will live in this building for the time being. I will show you to your room after. I need you to understand how crucial this is. We will continue this conversation later, as I'm sure that you are tired from your journey. I will now show you to your room," Lord Amos said.

I followed him out of the room and up a few flights of stairs. We walked down a long corridor with doors lining the walls.

"Next to your room is Temari's, and across is Kankuro's. Gaaras is one down."

He left me in a small room with a twin bed, a desk, a wardrobe and an adjoining bathroom. I went and took a lengthy shower.

After that, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Authors Note

**Dear readers, I have decided not to update until I receive at least ten reviews. Every ten I get, means one chapter. Thank you.**


	6. The Brother

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that someone had been in my room. I searched for anything that was missing, not noticing anything until I walked up to the wardrobe.

I mentally wondered what could have been taken. The only items inside of it were my tattered old paperbacks and my worn, baggy clothes.

I opened the doors and swore.

My books were neatly stacked in a corner, as they were last night, but my clothes were gone.

They had been replaced by multiple desert colored garments. I took a few down and carefully examined them.

There were several pairs of desert camouflage cargo pants that I could tell, even with a belt, would hang low on my hips. There were also tank tops, the colors varying from desert tan to army green. The tops were low cut, and when I tried one on, barely fit over my bosom.

Sighing, I pulled on a pair of pants and noticed a note.

I opened it up to see loopy cursive that read:

_Hope you enjoy your new clothing! _

_ -Best wishes, Lord Amos_

That fucking jackass!

I laced up my cherry red combat boots and slung my beige army jacket over my shoulders. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, nearly knocking down a teenage boy wearing a black hood.

His face was covered in purple war paint that looked a lot like makeup.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled at me.

"Why don't you?" I yelled back.

"Because you walked into me, not the other way around," he said.

"Sais who?" I demanded. I know that I was being childish, but this guy really pissed me off.

"Kankuro, the brother of the kazekage," he said.

"That sociopath has a brother?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't you dare insult the kazekage!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Koori, the unlucky kunoichi who has the displeasure to marry Gaara."

"You have to marry him?" Kankuro asked, laughing.

"Unfortunately," I responded.

"Well, if you ever need a good time to relieve some… stress, come and find me," Kankuro said suggestively, winking.

"Are you deaf? Or did you not just here me say that I have to marry your brother? I am not a slut, nor will I ever be," I said.

"Okay, okay. You have to meet with Gaara, by the way. In his office. Have fun with… whatever you two will be doing," he said, staring at my barely covered cleavage.

Opening my mouth in horror, I pulled my jacket around my front and walked away. I didn't know where the kazekages' office was, nor did I care. If he wanted to see me, he'd find a way.

After a few minutes of walking, I found a secluded hallway and sat against a wall. I sighed and replayed the past few days in my mind. Getting pulled away from my mountain, becoming betrothed, getting hit on by the brother of my betrothed. Kami, why was life so complicated?

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

I turned my head to the right and saw a pale, moody ginger.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting," I snapped.

"I realize that. Why are you sitting here? I requested a meeting with you," Gaara said in that cold, emotionless tone of his.

"You can request all you like, but if you want to see me, you can find me yourself. Not, send your perverted brother to do it."

"Fine. I came and found you. Are you happy? Because I have an actual reason for being here," Gaara snapped angrily.

"And that would be?" I asked

"I think that I may have found a way to annul our…arrangement."

**I demand reviews! If I don't get more, I will not post again. Also, reviews for my other stories are appreciated. I also write on as webbaustin. **


End file.
